


In real life

by clandestini



Series: 300 words of filth [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestini/pseuds/clandestini
Summary: Every night he tells them his fantasies, moaning into the camera as he strokes himself, fingering himself to get ready before picking up his toys and telling the audience exactly how he wants it.





	In real life

It’s an easy way to make money, in the privacy of his bedroom instead of sweating in a fast-food kitchen. Just him, his webcam and whoever’s willing to pay money to log onto his channel. 

Every night he tells them his fantasies, moaning into the camera as he strokes himself, fingering himself to get ready before picking up his toys and telling the audience exactly how he wants it.  

He shows them the restraints that he’d like them to use, pinches his nipples as he explains that he needs more, needs someone to bite them. Needs them to sting and hurt. Needs someone to push him into the mattress and make him take it. He moans around a dildo as he fucks himself on another, imagining them using both his mouth and ass at once. He shows them the large dildos he’s trained his hole to take, tells them how he’d like to take two of them at the same time, splitting him wide open around their girths as they call him a slut. 

He shares his deepest darkest dirtiest desires, how he wants to be taken and fucked hard. And it’s all completely safe because it’s an anonymous cam show and no one knows his name.                                                                    

The next evening there’s a surprise session announced and the viewers are delighted to see that the fantasies that have been described in such detail are being realized. He is joined by two men, sharing him as they use him hard. He’s spit-roasted between them, tied up, put in any position imaginable before they press into his hole together, stretching him impossibly wide as he whimpers.

And the best part is that the two men include his address in the video, if anyone else would like to try him out in real life.


End file.
